


lego house

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, can't believe i'm tagging another fic as this, implied top!mingyu i'm not sorry, just. soft fluff like they don't even argue really., very very loosely implied, we run an equal opportunity railer and railee household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: “we should get married.”“mingyu, what the fuck.”“i’m serious.”it was maybe the wrong reaction to have, but it is what it is. jihoon’s stupid, twisted tongue couldn’t get out the words he wanted to get out, somewhere along the lines of “i love you more than anything, but you’ve completely blindsided me and if i didn’t love you i’d stab you with this fork.”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 30 days of svt [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: Kudos folder





	lego house

**Author's Note:**

> i deeply hate myself for realizing [lego house](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlnZReStfKs) is a perfect song for this. laziest title of all time sorry.
> 
> prompt: I’m walking past the basketball courts and you’re just lying in the centre of the courts. Staring into the sky. I’m going to join you.
> 
> it was pointed out that jihoon was like. on the ground in the parking lot or whatever in left & right and i forgot about it entirely but i've just now realized that there are SIX PEOPLE around him and they really [couldn't](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/67/24/2e/67242ecef50c6026432c04fd7cab4591.jpg) have him look at anyone else. i'm so upset bye.

there’s a run down basketball court in their apartment complex, on a hill behind the buildings. no one uses it anymore, it just sits there, hoops rusted and nets nonexistent. it’s jihoon’s favorite place to go when he needs to get out, but doesn't want to go so far that mingyu would be unable to find him and worry.

even now, lying on the ground in the light of the moon with tears in his eyes, he doesn't want mingyu to worry. if he comes after him this time at all.

anniversaries aren’t supposed to be like this.

the formality of it all isn’t necessarily important to him, but it is to mingyu. he came home from the studio earlier than usual. mingyu cleared his schedule and made dinner. he did all the ridiculous, cheesy things that jihoon will never admit he secretly enjoys like lighting candles and pulling out his chair and serving him. he’d never allow it from anyone else, but it makes mingyu feel needed in a way a spoken sentiment doesn’t, and it works out pretty well because jihoon is ironically terrible at that.

he’d barely eaten anything before:

_“i can’t believe you’re drinking coke with this.”_

_“i can’t believe you’re drinking merlot, period.”_

_“we should get married.”_

_“mingyu, what the fuck.”_

_“i’m serious.”_

it was maybe the wrong reaction to have, but it is what it is. jihoon’s stupid, twisted tongue couldn’t get out the words he wanted to get out, somewhere along the lines of “i love you more than anything, but you’ve completely blindsided me and if i didn’t love you i’d stab you with this fork.”

instead, he stammered his way through excuses like “it doesn’t even matter here” and “you’re only twenty-four” and a laugh of panic right in his face, then he ran.

he’s been staring at the moon and trying to remember which constellations jisoo taught him for the last god only knows how long. he left his phone inside.

“is this seat taken?”

jihoon sniffles and clears his throat, hoping his voice won’t give him away when he says, “no.”

it does.

mingyu lowers himself to the ground next to him anyway. tears have never discouraged him, even though they’re exceedingly rare. he leaves enough space for their arms to coexist without touching, because he knows that’s what jihoon needs. “the moon is brighter than usual.”

“not as much light back here.”

“i guess not.”

jihoon can hear their breathing in the silence. eventually, mingyu’s slows to match his. there’s probably a metaphor in there somewhere he could use for a song. he lowers his arm from his stomach into the darkness between them, doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until mingyu lowers his, too, and puts his pinky over jihoon’s.

“you’re the moon,” mingyu says after another moment of silence.

“how so?”

“my moon. controlling tides and reflecting light to make it less dark and quite possibly made of cheese.”

jihoon smirks. “flawless reasoning, thank you.”

“you’re supposed to say i’m the sun.”

“because you’re big and hot?”

“obviously.”

it’s more than that, though. he’s the brightest thing in jihoon’s universe, the thing that gives the moon light to reflect in the first place, the mass he’s slowly built a life around and with. it’s fucking terrifying.

“i love you, you know.” jihoon turns his hand over, palm up, and mingyu weaves their fingers together.

“i'm sorry i ambushed you.”

“it's okay.”

“it’s really not. i know better, but i wasn’t thinking.”

jihoon raises mingyu’s arm and slides under it to rest his head on his chest. an airplane flies overhead, blinking lights against the blanket of stars. “apology accepted, then, but you surprised me is all.”

mingyu wraps his arm around him, has the other one under his head. “surprised myself, honestly.”

“you do realize that even if we had a party and gave each other rings, it wouldn’t mean anything?”

“maybe not to the government, but it would to me. would it not mean anything to you?”

he’d rather know someone is willing to stay with him through good and bad _without_ putting their relationship on display, actually, but he knows that’s not the right way to say it.

“do you plan on breaking up with me?”

“are you kidding? you’re stuck with me,” mingyu replies, poking him in the ribs.

“then no, it doesn’t really mean anything to me. i’m already in this. and i hate parties,” jihoon tells him. mingyu sighs — he feels it more than he hears it — and he feels so, so guilty.

“i know you do, but i— we don’t have to talk about it anymore. i love you, i’m not going anywhere.”

jihoon runs his thumb over his finger, tries to imagine where a band would sit. jewelry isn’t his favorite thing in the world, but he figures this is another one of those things he doesn’t quite understand about how mingyu perceives love or whatever. jihoon would rather be near him, could do exactly what they’re doing all night, but mingyu would get restless. rings, parties, it’s all the same ridiculous, cheesy stuff he occasionally lets mingyu get away with, just on a larger scale.

he turns his head and props his chin on his hand on mingyu’s chest so he can see his face. “what about rings and no party?” he suggests.

mingyu lifts his head and looks down. “seriously?”

“yeah. i’m really all-in here, and knowing you love me enough to talk about houses and cats and dogs is enough for me, but i understand where you're coming from. i don’t want you to worry about us, and if it’ll help—”

mingyu interrupts him by rolling him onto his back, cushioning his head with a hand, and kissing him like his life depends on it. maybe it does.

mingyu being so damn tall has its advantages, and one of them is how easy it is to feel completely surrounded and safe, whether they’re doing this — which is quite possibly one of jihoon’s favorite things to do — or he’s holding him from behind and rests his chin on jihoon’s head or they’re watching tv and mingyu puts the popcorn on the table and flops on top of him like a dead weight until his lungs have had enough.

he doesn’t even notice the rain, not until mingyu breaks away and says, “it’s raining.”

which, yeah, it is. the back of mingyu’s shirt is wet, his hair is wet against jihoon’s forehead, and he has no idea how he didn’t notice. “not that this isn’t incredibly romantic and everything, but do you think we could continue it inside where it’s dry?”

“does that mean the shower is a no?” mingyu asks.

“babe, you're a giant. the shower is always a no.”

he pouts about it, but he stands and pulls jihoon up to go back inside.

the rain is nice, with mingyu’s hand in his, even if he does shake his hair out like a wet dog.

***

jihoon only said no to the shower.

he never said anything about the bathroom counter.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to do this with a different pairing but fuck it they're like. my comfort ship.
> 
> i didn't want to ruin the ending i accidentally wrote by dealing with adding a ring hunting scene, but safe to say they definitely looked at them in bed that night and mingyu wanted something matte and black and jihoon wanted like a brushed silver thing that was flat and unobtrusive and booseoksoon pouted for like three days about not being able to throw a party thank you for coming. <3


End file.
